Gilbert in Wonderland
by Lemango
Summary: Gilbert finds himself in a mystical land, memories drained. The young albino, lost and confused, travels along, trying to find a mysterious white rabbit in order to gain answers to all of his questions and to get a lucky rabbits foot!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia.**

**Authors Note: This fanfic was inspired by the art in the cover image. I do not own the picture but it inspires me enough to write a fanfic about it. I do not know if a fanfic of this already exists, however, this is my version and I hope you enjoy it!**

Darkness. That's all I can remember. A darkness that seemed to suck me in, no light able to penetrate through. At first, I was a little scared. After all, I had no idea where I was and my memory was so foggy. I could hardly remember how I got in this situation in the first place. How did I get here...?

I remember... I remember a rabbit. Yes, one with white fur like my hair. White fur and... eyes like mine. It was hopping along and I was following it.

_"Gilbert! Don't travel too far!" A voice called out. "Just get the wood und come straight back!"_

My father... He had said something to me. What did he say...?

_"A rabbit's foot, if cut off, can bring you good luck, Gilbert." My father's voice was deep, firm, and although he could sound harsh, it was somehow comforting. "Rabbits are very fast though, so they're hard to catch."_

A rabbits foot... I must have been trying to catch that rabbit to get it's foot. So... Why was everything so dark...?

There was a rustling noise. White fur. It was the rabbit! I would quickly scramble to my feet and rush over to the quick moving creature. My hand extending forwards, grabbing onto the silky, soft fur and pulling only to hear a yelp. What the hell?

"Let go of me!" The creature insisted, its voice deeper than my own.

I would let go instantly, frightened of how the thing could speak. "Rabbits don't speak!" I insisted, a part of me wondering if this was just a dream. I moved my now free hand to the underside of my arm and gave it a light pinch.

"Shit!" I would say loudly, my skin stinging slightly from where I had pinched myself. This was not a dream…

"Watch your language." The rabbit-being snapped, sounding much like my father's voice. Impossible! My father was not a rabbit!

"Who are you?" I asked, a slight tone of fear rising in my voice. There was no response. The rabbit had begun to rush off once again. I could tell due to the noise it was making and the fur was light enough to see in the dark. I followed instantly, trying to keep up.

As I followed the white rabbit, I began to notice a white light ahead. The rabbit moved faster and so did I. The light was coming closer and closer. So fast and I hardly seemed to care. I wanted to find out what exactly that talking 'rabbit' was. So I ran until I ran out into an opening, the light temporarily blinding me. I couldn't see a thing.

I plopped onto the ground, rubbing my sore eyes. I never could see well outside and the light always burnt my skin easily. My father said it was because I was special. But my skin felt fine and soon enough, I was able to see with no problem. Sure, the sun was out and normally I would have to be extra careful, putting ointment on myself and making sure to stay in the shade long enough so I didn't burn. But I felt fine. It was warm and comfortable. I could see without squinting. And the rabbit!

The rabbit had left. I looked around, puzzled by my new surroundings. There were tall, beautiful flowers all around me and a lovely forest up ahead. I looked behind me, trying to find where I came from but the hole from which I had exited had disappeared. Rather than dwelling on the issue for too long, I stood up and began to walk towards the forest. After all, where else could that pesky rabbit have gone?

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! Please rate and review and follow and favorite if you'd like! I love hearing what you have to say and if anyone has any speculations or comments, feel free to ask me! I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**


	2. Stolen Hearts

**Authors Note: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this is the next chapter. Yep. So enjoy!**

Walking through the forest was calming. Although I was lost and I couldn't seem to remember much of anything other than trying to catch that pesky white rabbit, I found comfort in being alone in this strange foreign forest. It was as if the very place was familiar. Of course, I didn't seem to think so. Nothing about this place seemed familiar to me. I would press forward, some memories flowing back to me.

_"You may be ten, Gilbert, but that does not mean that you can do as you please."_

My father had snapped at me. What had I done to upset him like that? My father was always an easy man to upset. I took a look at my surroundings; the flowers were growing taller… Larger. It was an odd sight but I had seen stranger.

I would continue to travel deeper into the forest, noticing that all of the peaceful features had begun to morph into strange, demonic looking figures. A part of me began to worry. After all, I had seen many strange things but this was disturbing.

Eventually, the flowers began to morph into drooping stems with hearts hanging off of them. The air was thick with the scent of blood and I had to cover my nose and try to resist the urge to gag. My pace quickened and I wasn't paying much attention to the direction I was going. Soon enough, I made it through an opening, a large castle, and roses with thorns covering the whole structure. The building was an amazing sight and it was much better than those disturbing heart flower things.

I had reached the door of the gigantic castle, my hand extending out to knock only for the door to open itself. I slowly took a step inside, inviting myself in.

"Hello…?" I would say out loud, my voice echoing and bouncing off of the walls. The place was quiet and desolate. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. No answer. And then…

"Hello Gilbert." An icy quiet voice replied to me.

Quickly, I turned around. Nothing. "Who's there?" I asked, my voice rising in fear.

No reply.

Again, I asked, "Who's there?"

"You don't remember me? Gilbert, I thought we were friends." The voice spoke once more, sounding a little more familiar than before, but the voice did not belong to anyone who I considered a friend.

"Nein. Who are you?" I would say, growing slightly annoyed now.

"I'm your friend, Gilbert. That's all that matters."

I felt my face sink. I didn't have time to argue with this voice. I wanted to find that white rabbit. So I would ask. "Have you seen a white rabbit by any chance?"

"I have not." The voice replied, smirking slightly. "At least, not a living rabbit."

"Living?" I asked, feeling my heart jump a little.

"All of the rabbits I have seen are dead. Would you like to see?"

Despite my mind screaming at me to get the hell out of there, I decided to go ahead and go see these 'dead' rabbits. After all, one might have a foot and I'm sure my 'friend' would be more than happy to let me have one.

"Sure."

"They are in the room to your left." The voice sounded much chipper than before, but the iciness was lingering in it still.

I would slowly walk to the room on my left. I should have listened to my brain because I instantly began to puke. There were rabbits laying everywhere, their hearts ripped out and strewn across the room, their guts hanging from the torn carcasses. I would puke once more before I would turn to try and escape this room.

Too late. The door was slammed shut and locked. I frantically began to pound on the wooden door, panic rising up in me. I was terrified and the smell of rotting rabbits was making me nauseated. I had to get out! I just had to!

I would look over to the dead, rotten animals, only to see one move. It was the rabbit from before. Only… It wasn't a rabbit. It was… My brother?

"Ludwig? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the older version of my younger brother. He had rabbit ears and a little tail but otherwise, he was normal looking. Well, other than the fact that he looked older than me. Last time I saw Ludwig, he was eight!

_"Bruder! Can you help me build a fort?"_

"Building that fort was fun, wasn't it?"

The rabbit featured Ludwig would blink, as if confused by what I had said before a stern look came across its face. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Ja! I do!"

"Then follow me and do not say a word." Ludwig would speak harsh, turning away from me and hopping off. I followed behind him, ignorant to his words only moments ago.

"What is this place?" I asked only to be hushed by the strange version of my brother. I tried to speak again but was cut off once more. So I silently followed the rabbit-man until we reached a crack in the wall. He would kick it in and lead on.

Soon enough, we were outside of that horrible room and somehow we stumbled into a garden. It was beautiful, red roses decorating the whole yard, a fountain in the center. A fountain that had a red liquid, what I could only assume was blood.

Ludwig turned to me and frowned. "Don't come back here, understand? I can't save you next time so don't come back."

I frowned. "What about you, bruder?"

"I will be fine. I want you to go to the white castle, understood?"

"I understand…" I couldn't help but worry. He was my younger brother after all. But I listened. I didn't want to go back into that disgusting room. I would turn and leave, not wanting to go back to that disturbing castle ever again.

As I wandered through the forest again, I found myself taking another direction, avoiding those ugly heart plants. This time, I was wondering through tall flowers that seemed to dance along with the wind. It was a pleasant sight and an even more pleasant sight graced my eyes. Two twins, playing in the flowers, were smiling at me. I would go over to join them and possibly ask for directions to the white castle.

**Authors Note: I know, this chapter is a little scatter brained but don't worry. Everything will begin to tie together after more of the story progresses. Please ****_R&R F&F _****and have a nice day!**


	3. Seeing Double

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the update. Since this is one of my less popular fanfics, I tend to neglect it. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

At first, I was immensely confused. Why would these two lovely twins be playing in such a terrible forest? I would slowly walk towards the two dancing twins finding the faces to grow more familiar to me. It shocked me once I realized it was the two Italian twins.

"Feliciano! Lovino! What are you two doing here?" I asked, a deep frown forming across my face.

"Wake up." Feliciano said softly to me. I blinked. I was already awake. What was he talking about? Before I could ask, everything began to grow hazy. I was starting to see double. There were two Feliciano's in front of me, one of them was gently shaking me while the other kept saying "Wake up."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

My body was shaking and I felt my eyes snap open. Instantly, I began to panic. I had no idea where I was. All I saw was white.

"Bruder wake up!" It was my little brother's voice. He sounded eight. Just like how I remembered him. "Bruder! Wake up _bitte_!"

"I'm awake!" I called out but the voice just kept telling me to wake up.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my side, eyes shooting open once again. That confused me even more. Weren't my eyes just open? Of course, now nothing was white. I saw the two Italian brothers in front of me, concern across their faces.

"Are you alright, sir?" They both asked me.

"Ja…" I said, sitting up as I grabbed my side, holding it.

The two brothers would rush over and help me to my feet before they let go. "What are you doing in the forest?" They asked me.

"My bruder told me to go to the white castle." I said, frowning some as I continued to hold my side, the sharp pain only growing more intense with every step I took.

"Si! We can take you there!" The younger of the two said. They both would begin to run off in a direction and I began to follow them, trying my best to keep up. Of course, with my side burning like it was, it was hard to keep up with their fast pace.

Unable to keep up, I lost sight of the two twins and would collapse to the ground, my side in more pain than it had ever been before. I had no idea where I was, everything around me seeming to grow more disturbing. I wanted to leave this forest but my body ached as well as my head. I would lean against a tree, eyes shutting briefly before a voice spoke to me.

"Who are you?" It would ask. My eyes opened up to see my best friend, Francis. How did he not know who I was?

"It's me! -!" I tried to say my name but it wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Who are you?" Francis would ask again, voice starting to sound more annoyed.

"-! It's me, -!" My own voice was frantic. Why couldn't I say my own name? My eyes widened and the man in front of me let out a sigh.

"So you don't know who you are?" He finally said, letting out one more sigh.

I felt my own lips curve into a deep frown. "I know who I am." I said flatly. "My name is -."

"I don't think you know who you are. You don't even know your own name." He replied.

I sighed, giving up. I couldn't say my own name so I decided to just agree with the other. "I don't know who I am."

**Authors Note: Well, enjoy this odd chapter and stick around for another update!**


End file.
